La Bonne Vie
by Electric mouse
Summary: A young girl named Ivy also known as Sellena brings back a mundane that has fallen in-love with her. Aiden has to learn the many different skills of a shadowhunter. Then a disaster falls upon the shadowhunter world and Ivy gets called in yet leaves Aiden behind. Aiden feels he needs to help and gets badly hurt. Will Ivy's lover live or will he die a mundane fighter?


**I'm not that great but I do my best.I hope you like it.**

I walked into the kitchen and sat down my feet touching the cold floor, I heard a soft noise and than looked to see Aiden making breakfast, he walked over to me he was shirtless and his black hair was wet.

"Good morning, my love.''he whispered into my ear.

''Good morning.''I looked into his blue eyes.

Than Aiden wet to the counter and grabbed a plate,he walked back over to me and sat it down.

"Do you have training today?''Aiden gave me a fork and sat down with his plate.

"I always do you know that.''I picked at my food than put a peice of toast in my mouth.

''I just wish that we could be together more.''he looked at me.

"I'm sorry Aiden, you know what you signed up for when you came here with me.''

"I know, love''he took a bite and than changed the subject.

''So,when can we like go and eat some wear?''

''I have no clue but class start in twenty minutes we better get ready.''

"Okay.''he grabbed my plate and walked to the counter,he scrapped the remaining food into the trash and laid the dishes in the sink.I scooted my chair back and got up to walk over to Aiden.

"I love you.''I pulled his back to my chest and laid my head on his shoulder.

''I love you to Ivy.''he twisted his body and I wrapped my arms around his neck, I closed my eyes and felt warm lips touch mine we held the kiss and than let it go I heard someone at the door.

"You two really need to get a room.''Jace's voice spoke as he walked on in.

''Jace it was just a fucking kiss.''I replied getting annoyed.

''Whatever.''

I grabbed Aidens arm and we walked up stairs and down the hall than we came to the door that held our things. I twisted the nob and the door bust open and we walked inside, I let go of him and went to my closet,i grabbed a pair of black jeans and a black shirt that hand white lines going through it.

"Its almost time Ivy.''Aidens voice came from the inside of his new shirt,he finished slipping it over his head and than grabbed his socks and shoes.

''Okay all I have to do is brush my hair and get my shoes and socks.''I answered picking up the red and black brush that lay on my bed side.

I ran the brush through my dark red hair and than I sat down next to Aiden and put my black boots on.

''Ready?''I asked looking towards Aiden.

''Ready.''he answered and got u,he slung my bag over his shoulder and I stood walked down to the library and opened the walked in and sat down just in time for the lesson to start.

"I see the love birds made it today.''Jace's voice came over the noise.

''Well look at you and Clarie you guys are love birds to and we always make it on time all the time, every day.''

''Attention!''i heard the man call from the front of the room he had white hair and wore a black shirt with black pants.

"Today we are going to take a small test.''

''What kind?''i heard the mans son call from the other side of the room.

''A fighting test. I will pair you up and you will do your test on how good you use defense and offence.''I tensed up.

''What about Aiden, he isn't like us.''I blurted out and stood up.

''He will participate if he sit down and don't do that again Sellena.''

''My name isn't Sellena anymore,its Ivy.''

"okay Ivy do as I said.''

I sat down and felt Aidens hand cup mine.

"Everybody make your way to the training room.''we all stood up and headed out the walked up the many stairs and soon found ourselves at the training wear blades hanging all along the walls with bows and arrows, wipes,and knives.

"Okay everyone find a partner.''

I let go of Aiden and made my way to stood there and waited for our next instruction.

"Okay Aiden would you stand over hear by me please?and as for the rest of you I wont you to get a weapon.''Aiden walked to the man and we made our way to the weapons.I grabbed a seraph blade and strapped it across my back and held one in my han. Alec got the bow and arrows with a the same as a wipe and knife. Konnie and Johnathan two seraph blades walked back to wear we wear at first and than we waited.

''okay Se- I mean Ivy, Konnie, Isabele you will be the defense and the others well you know what to do.''we all got in our positions to fight.

"go!''I heard the man holler at us.

Alec pulled out his blade as I pulled I noticed we had started. first move I blocked while the second missed me by a inch. Than I heard the blade come near my ear.I took a step back and loosened my grip to regain it again I seen a sharp object came near my face and I held up the blade.

"good.''I heard the man by us.

Than I heard a cry out, Jace had gotten Izzy.I turned back to Alec and than I ducked as his blade came close to my cheek.

"Stop. switch it up.'' I stood up and than got back into position.

"Go''

I swung at Alec and nearly missed I went towards him and sent the blade down on him only hearing the metal of blade and blade meeting. I swiftly moved the blade to his side but he blocked it yet I ducked and slung at his legs but he jumped back.

"Damn it Alec not one single good move.''I broke the silence between me and him.

"That's right not a single one.''he smiled but than let it go as I came around and held the blade to his throat.

"Alec you know the first rule get distracted.''I dropped the blade and held it by my side.

"Fuck!''Jace screamed in pain.

"That's right now you know what it fills like to get hurt!''Izzy screamed at him.

''yea but you didn't have to hit me with the damn wipe.''Izzy smiled from ear to ear.

''Oh yes I did and your dead I just killed you.''

"Haha Jace died.''I heard Konnie say over the touching blades.

"So did Alec he got distracted.''

''But I make you a promise that never happens agian.''he went and sat down by Aiden.

"Will see.''

"Haha! you got sliced Johnothan.''Konnies voice rose again.

"Haha very funny.''Johnathan spoke and than smiled.

"Okay everyone. You all did well,and you are free to go,but Aiden his to stay here and ill teach him how to fight.

"Valentine! No!''I looked over to him and than to Aiden.

''Okay Ivy than you can teach him either way he has to know by the end of this week.

I heard the door close and found myself in a room with nobody except Aiden and me.


End file.
